


Northern Wind

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon was on the sidewalk, lighting a cigarette like Jordan expected. He walked on over and Brandon wasn’t surprised to see him come after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: Northern Wind by City & Colour

It was mid-afternoon and the room was mostly silent due to the employees having their headphones on and concentrated on their work. Brandon mouth craved for the taste but he suppressed it, trying to get himself to quit the habit. He found himself chewing on the tip of a pen and fiddling with random objects on his desk. His mouth salivated for the toxic taste and he was getting agitated with what he was working on. 

“I’m going on break,” he announced as he practically threw his headphones off. His co-workers lifted their thumbs that they understood as he walked out of the room. Jordan who heard the door shut behind him removed his headphones and looked at the clock. He sighed knowing who went out for his break. He paused his music and quietly left the room. He pushed the door open and felt a rush of hot hair blow in his face. 

Brandon was on the sidewalk, lighting a cigarette like Jordan expected. He walked on over and Brandon wasn’t surprised to see him come after him.

Together they sat on the the curb in front of the office. Brandon took a puff of his newly lit cigarette and blew smoke in the air. Sometimes they spoke and sometimes they didn’t, it was the company of the other they both enjoyed. Today, things felt different and neither of them could pinpoint why. Jordan fumbled with his phone in his hands, not bothered by the cigarette smoke the wind was blowing into his face. He didn’t like smoking, he prefered doodling and drinking coffee to get his fix but he never admitted that he liked the smell of a nice cigarette and he was especially interested in Brandon’s brand. It didn’t smell too toxic and the fire gave a woody smell to it. It stuck to Brandon’s clothes and gave him a particular scent that was unique to him.

Brandon could feel his body relax as he inhaled the nicotine and the familiar taste. It mixed oddly with the soda he had earlier but he didn’t mind it. He looked at Jordan, who looked quite unkempt compared to his usual dapper get up. His shirt was untucked and his hair frizzed a bit. 

“You okay,” he asked, Jordan ran his hand through his hair, making it worse. 

“I’m looking for a new place, but everything is more expensive in Austin,” he explained. He didn’t push further.

“You can come live with me for the time being,” he offered after tapping the ashes off. Jordan turned to him with the biggest grin across his face. 

“Thanks, I promise I won’t be for long,” he said and with that Brandon finish off the rest of his cigarette and declared that he was going back inside.

***  
It was truly a different experience having someone to share his apartment with. It was a small, one bedroom apartment about ten minutes away from work. There wasn’t much in it since he was at the office most of the time, but with his new roomate around, the apartment had become a more habitable space. There was an extra cup on the counter (and a few more in the cupboard) and there was an extra folded towel in the bathroom. It was as if he was there all along. 

So, it wasn’t a surprise when Brandon found him painfully missing Jordan when he wasn’t there. He would sit on the couch of his living room, tapping away at his computer and trying to keep himself busy until the younger man came home. Once he heard the door unlock, his ears perked up and his fingers stopped typing. His heart picked up its pace as he walked into the room.

“Good evening,” he greeted with a huge smile on his face.

“Hey,” he said, trying to seem as calm as he could. It wasn’t until Jordan came to ruffle up hair did he lose his composure and sunk deeper into the leather sofa. He cursed at himself for blushing. 

He had given up his habit of smoking in the house to smoking on the balcony out front. It was a change of view as he watched the traffic beneath him and the warm Austin hair quickly rid the smoke away from his mouth and into nothing. 

What he was thinking wasn’t an easy task, he was thinking about when it would be the right time to ask Jordan on a date. His thoughts were interrupted when Jordan opened the patio with his laptop in his hands and a grin across his face.

“Hey, I think I found a place to live,” he announced. Brandon felt his heart drop into his stomach over the news. He nodded and smiled in response.

“That’s great news, Jordan,” he choked out with a grin on his face as they looked at the ad and the pictures on craigslist. It was a great apartment for him, it was a roomy one-bedroom apartment with a large living room and big windows that let in a lot of natural light.

“I told you I won’t be long, so, I’ll be leaving in a month,” Jordan said as he closed his laptop. Brandon could feel his heart rip in two and he was feeling a little light-headed. He didn’t want to admit to Jordan about his feelings like this. He nodded and they called it a night. Jordan was sleeping peacefully on his sofa while Brandon couldn’t stop twisting and turning. He had to find a way to get him to stay.

Days passed and Brandon would stare at his computer screen with no idea in mind. The boxes in his apartment slowly started to pile up with Jordan’s belongings. His body never ached so much before for someone that might not love him back. It drove him crazy and he found himself finishing a box of cigarettes in a few days rather than a week. 

He laid on the sofa in his apartment and stared at the ceiling as if he could find the answers in the boring white paint. He wondered if he could just be forward and tell him, but, he thought of the consequences and if the young man didn’t share similar sentiments. He turned over to lay on his stomach. He groaned into the red pillow and blushed when he remembered that they were Jordan’s pillows he was putting his face in. 

The bigger the piles of boxes, the more Brandon’s mind was lost for words on how to get him to stay. He tried unpacking boxes and laying them where they were before but by the next day he would find them in their proper boxes again. It was only a few days before Jordan was moving out and Brandon sipped at some whiskey while he stared at the small tower of brown boxes that were piled up near his door. His mind was clouded as he emptied the glass bottle and chugged the rest of his glass down. Jordan would be home any minute now (according to the blurred text messages on his cell phone) and he believed he had enough confidence to tell him to stay. He tried to keep his balance on the armchair he was sitting on as he heard keys turn the lock. He stumbled off the sofa to go to the door.

“Hey, Brandon, have you been drink-” Jordan started as he closed the door behind him. He was met with Brandon’s hands on his shoulders and his lips against his. He lost his balance and put his back against the door for support. Jordan’s face heated up like a Yule fireplace and he tasted the whiskey on Brandon’s lips. He began to close his eyes to let himself melt in the moment when Brandon pulled away.

“Don’t go, stay with me, here,” he finally confessed to him. Jordan wrapped his arms around Brandon’s shoulders to bring him closer to him.

“I’ve been waiting all month for you to say that,” he whispered. “I never wanted to leave.”

Brandon’s legs numbed under him, bringing Jordan to the floor with him. His drunken state was wearing off and his beating heart was calming down for finally coming clean. He waited for Jordan to perhaps pull away from him but he never did and they laid on the floor of his apartment the rest of the night. The younger man pet the dark locks until his head stopped spinning and was well enough to get up. Jordan had followed the older man to bed, bringing his body close to his.

Brandon sat on his balcony, smoking his usual morning cigarette when Jordan came out dressed up with a bow tie around his neck. The northern wind blew the smoke towards him and disheveled his recently styled brown hair. 

“C’mon, we’ll be late for work,” he said. Brandon took the last breath and crushed it in the ashtray. He pulled the man towards him and left tobacco scented kisses on his shoulders, grateful that he decided to stay.


End file.
